Leather chaps
by drade666
Summary: Sam is talked into wearing a pair of leather chaps by Dean but when he shows them to the group Drade decides to heat things up by removing Sam's jeans. Dean is laughing but Teresa is thinking something else.


_**LEATHER CHAPS **_

Dean and Sam pulled up in the Impala after being gone for what seemed like forever but the group could already tell it had gone badly cause they could practically hear Sam's ranting through the closed door.

"Uh-Oh! Dean did something stupid" Drade stated as she flipped through a magazine while sitting in a chair at the crappy motel room table, her legs crossed at the knees.

"DEAN! I look ridiculous!" Sam shouted at Dean as he burst through the door

"Maybe not so stupid" Teresa stated as she tried to catch her breath after seeing Sam in the doorway wearing leather chaps over his deep washed jeans.

"Maybe" Drade agreed raising an eyebrow at the cowboy styled look Sam was now sporting.

"Come on! Those are cool!" Dean protested back

"For a biker maybe!" Sam stated annoyed

"There not that bad" Teresa told Sam as she strutted up to him

"What?" Sam asked turning to face her

"Yeah Sammy their quit handsome on you" Drade agreed

"But I…" Sam trailed off

"I love them in fact," Teresa said seductively as she looked Sam up and down

"The chaps? Yes, Pants? No!" Drade stated with a snap of her fingers making Sam's jeans vanish leaving him in nothing except the black leather chaps and cowboy hat. Dean damn near pissed himself with laughter, Teresa gasped with delight as she drooled over Sam's new look and Drade smirked smugly from her position in the chair her hand still in the air after having snapped her fingers.

"Drade!" Sam shouted as he tried to cover himself up with very little success

"Dean, I think it's time we left" Drade stated as she stood up shoving Dean out the door before heading back over to Sam.

"Hey, give her the full cowgirl huh Sammy" Drade stated with a laugh then a smack to his bare ass which made him yelp before Drade finally strutted out the door closing it behind her. Sam blushed as Teresa continued to get closer and closer to him cause he could clearly feel all the blood rushing directly south of his boarder.

"You. Are. So. Cute" Teresa emphasized in a playful manner as she traced her finger under his chin.

"This is so embarrassing" Sam stated looking shyly away from her but jolted with a moan when Teresa's hand grabbed his already stiffening cock.

"You can act shy all you want but I know your actually really turned on by it all" Teresa stated jerking upwards on Sam making his knees almost buckle beneath him.

Teresa pushed Sam backwards until his back hit the wall of the motel room as she continued to jerk him off. Sam's hands grabbed her as he hit the wall now frantically searching for purpose as he caressed her sides, back and hips. Sam's head arched back as Teresa's hand fondled his balls before stroking up the underside of his now fully erect cock allowing Teresa access to the tender flesh on his neck to nip at. Teresa let Sam pull her off of him long enough to take her shirt off over her head then she grabbed him again just under the head of his leaking cock, twisting her fingers around it's crown making him groan and buck into her touch. Sam leaned his head down capturing Teresa's mouth with his, sticking his tongue into her mouth tangling with her own.

Teresa lifted a leg up around Sam's waist using the friction of his leather chaps and her jeans to hold it there and pull her body closer to his. Sam's hands flew to Teresa's ass lifting her as she ground against his thigh making Sam growl into Teresa's mouth while her other hand tangled in his hair. Teresa gave a hard couple jerks to Sam's cock then slid her thumb over his slit, smearing the pre-cum over the head. Sam pulled Teresa up then spun her till it was her back hitting the wall as his hands worked frantically to undo her jeans Sam nipped and bit at Teresa's lips his kisses becoming desperate. Teresa's jeans and underwear hit the floor as her arms wrapped around Sam's neck while Sam lifted her off the ground, her light form no real trouble to do so with. Teresa wrapped both legs around Sam's waist as Sam lowered her on to himself sliding inside her with a single movement.

Teresa moaned into Sam's mouth as he slid inside her impressing her as always as to just how large he was in more then one way. Sam kissed Teresa as he began to thrust into her going deep with each thrust making her groan. Sam pressed her against the wall, as his pace got swifter, Teresa's head fell to Sam's shoulder as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Sa…Sam…I…" Teresa stammered

"I…know…me…too" Sam breathed out, as he felt his own climax approaching

"Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM!" Teresa repeated his name over and over like a prayer

"Cum for me Teresa, Cum for me" Sam whispered into her ear and that was all Teresa needed as she came followed by Sam shortly after as he shot hot cum inside her.

Teresa leaned her head against the wall as Sam pressed his forehead against it as well trying to catch his breath. Teresa giggled breathlessly as sweat plastered both their faces and red flushed their cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked still panting

"That was different" Teresa stated also panting

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess it was" Sam laughed as he pushed off of the wall and pulled from Teresa before carrying her over to the bed. Sam laid her down with him on top of her making her smile as he looked down at her.

"I love you, my sassy little butterfly" Sam said as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Ha-ha yeah I love you too, ya moose" Teresa said playfully as she returned the kiss


End file.
